I'll Be Home For Christmas
by lovelyMary
Summary: AR Ensemble story. Christmas Eve at the Quartermaines
1. Snow Angel

_**A/N: The woman Lucky finds here is Emily. **_

_**Snow Angel**_

He hadn't known what to expect when he decided to follow the quest that Siobhan had set out for him but he knew deep in his heart that it was something he just had to do. Sure enough, his trip had taken him from Ireland to Germany and finally to Switzerland where he had found her.

* * *

><p>It had taken years but she had finally escaped her captors and in an effort to get away as fast and as far away as possible, she stowed away on a train that had taken her all the way to Switzerland. That was where she saw Lucky. She could hardly believe her eyes; certain that it was just a side effect of the drugs that had been flowing in her system for years now. After all, what were the odds that he would be there right when she needed him most?<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucky,"she called out to him still not entirely convinced that her mind wasn't playing an evil trick on her.<p>

But it wasn't a dream or even a drug induced hallucination: he was real and he was right there in front of her.

* * *

><p>He stopped short when he heard her voice. It couldn't be. There was no way. He was tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.<p>

"Lucky!" she called out louder this time, even though she was starting to believe that maybe she had been mistaken after all.

There it was again, unmistakably clear this time. Her sweet soft voice calling out to him. He turned around slowly and there she was running towards him. It was like something straight out of a dream and it wasn't until she finally reached him and threw her arms around him that he actually allowed himself to believe that she was real. He scooped her up in his arms and held on tight. She was back and this time he wasn't going to let her go.


	2. Home For Christmas

_**Home for Christmas **_

"I wasn't sure if I would see you here tonight."

"I could say the same about you. When did you get in?"

"We've actually been here for almost a week. I had some things to finalize for the house. Paperwork to sign and stuff. I'm hoping to get settled in before New Year's."

"So you're really staying?"

"Yeah. Of all the places I've lived, Port Charles is the only one that ever felt like home. And that's what I want for Alec more than anything. That and maybe a clue or two that I can actually do this whole mom thing; that I'm not going totally screw this up and completely ruin his life."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You seem to be doing pretty well from where I'm standing."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I mean he seems like a happy kid," he observed as he watched the rambunctious four year old setting up the train set while Edward watched over him.

"He really seems to love it here. So um where's the new Mrs Morgan?"

"She's at the annual Davis girls Christmas Eve pyjama party. No boys allowed."

"Ohhh sounds like fun. Well I'm glad you came. Although given recent events I didn't really expect you to be anywhere else."

"Yeah I can hardly believe it. I feel like this is all just a dream and I'm gonna wake up and she'll be gone again," he admitted to her with a uncharacteristic catch in his throat.

"It's not a dream Jase. It's a miracle. She's really here and she's not going anywhere this time," she reassured him as she hesitantly put her arms around him.

Their relationship was unconventional to say the least. Not enemies but not friends in the traditional sense either. But no matter what their relationship was, one thing she knew for sure was that he would always be there for her if she needed him and she wanted to be able to be there for him too, as much as he would let her be.

He returned her hug with a bit more enthusiasm than she had expected, enveloping her in his arms and holding on tightly for a quick second before whispering Merry Christmas and letting her go.

"Merry Christmas."


	3. Under The Mistletoe

_**Under the Mistletoe **_

He cornered her under the mistletoe and gently leaned in to kiss her but she was quick to stop him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Michael, your family is here," she warned him while glancing around to make sure no one was coming.

"So, they already know we're together and that we're serious," he answered back as he took her hand and gently fingered the ring he had given her earlier.

"I know, it's just..."she hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just a bit weird you know with me working at ELQ. I'm technically at my boss' house and..."

"Look the Quartermaines are always talking about how they want me to be a part of this family, that's why were here tonight. And if I'm family then you're family too. So would you please stop with all this nonsense and let me kiss you already."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and letting him bring their lips together.

"Well it's about darn time. I thought you kids were going to stand underneath this thing all night."

Edward chuckled as he made his way out from where he was hiding. He hadn't meant to spy on them but he just couldn't walk the other way when he stumbled upon them. Words couldn't begin to describe how happy he was that Michael was starting to accept them as a family. Last name or no, he was proving to be a true Quartermaine: strong, steadfast and determined to get whatever he set his mind to.

He may not have stayed with ELQ but he knew that he was doing a wonderful job running the coffee warehouse and he was proud of him. He seemed to have finally moved past all the horrible things that had happened in the last few years and he was now enjoying all the happiness he deserved. Abby was a remarkable young woman who was proving to be quite the asset to ELQ and he would always be grateful to Michael for bringing her to the office and insisting that they hire her.

"You know my dear," Edward said just as Abby had started making unnecessary apologies. "My great-grandson is right, the two of you are family and don't either of you ever forget that."


	4. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

_**Santa Claus is coming to town **_

He was really starting to get used to the idea of having his mom around. He still didn't understand why his grandma told him that she had died when he was born. His mom was really nice and she really did love him. She wanted him to be happy and was willing to do just about anything to make that happen.

He didn't really like Rome. The people were weird and his mom seemed really sad all the time. At first he thought that maybe he had done something to make her upset. But when he finally got enough courage to ask her why she was sad, she said that she missed Port Charles and when he told her that he missed it too, they had decided that maybe it was time that they go back home.

When his mom told him they'd be spending Christmas in Port Charles he was really excited but then he realized that he had moved so much this year that Santa would never find him. His mom told him that Santa would find him wherever he was but he was still a little worried. He wanted to ask someone else just to be sure. So when he saw Carly walk into the living room with a little girl he figured he might as well ask her. She seemed like she would know.

"Hi," he approached her timidly.

"Hi Alec, this is Josslyn," she said setting her daughter on the floor. "Josslyn, baby, this is Alec."

"Alec," she repeated after her mom offering the boy tiny wave and making a beeline towards the train set and toys that were set out under the tree.

"So Alec, I bet you're really excited about Christmas aren't you?"

"Yeah it's just...can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

"I moved a lot this year. Do you think Santa will know that I'm here? Mom said he would but I just wanted to be sure."

"Well honey your mom's right about that. Santa knows everything, if your bad or good and where you are, always. So you don't have anything to worry about."

"Cool. I think I'm gonna go play with Josslyn now. That train's kinda tricky," he said as he ran back towards the tree.


	5. My Only Wish This Year

_**My Only Wish This Year **_

"You know at some point you're going to have to stop staring." Bobbie observed as she approached her daughter.

"I can't help it. It feels like I blinked and now he's all grown up."

"Yes he's definitely turned into a true Mr Man now hasn't he?"

"Yeah, except that he used to be my Mr Man and now he's going to be her man."

"Aww sweetie, he'll always be your Mr Man. No girl will ever be able to take your place in his life. Not even Abby."

"Promise?"

"I promise,"she reassured her as she put her arm around her. "Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about just yet. Michael knows he's not ready to get married, he said so himself. He just loves Abby and he wants to solidify their commitment to each other. When you think about it, it's really quite mature for someone so young."

"That's just it mom, he is young and he's just so...I know that what's happened has made him grow up way too fast and, I don't know, I guess I just wish that I could take it all back. Make it so that he's just a normal 19 year old college kid figuring out what he wants to do with his life; going to frat parties and having the kinds of experiences that kids his age should have."

"We all wish that things could have been different honey, but we can't go back. Like it or not those things happened and they shaped Michael into who he is today. He's a strong, mature young man who has proven time and again that he can take whatever life throws at him and come out on the other side stronger than ever, just like his mom."

"Are you actually saying that it's a good thing that he's like me?"

"No, I'm saying it's a wonderful thing sweetheart," she said as she brought her even closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby."


	6. Do You Know What I Know

_**Do You Know What I know**_

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how mad do you think she is?" he asked Jason knowing that he would be honest no matter what the answer was.

"Michael, your mom's not mad she's just...ah...surprised I guess. I don't think she expected you to grow up this fast. I don't think any of us did."

"Yeah well at least you don't treat me like I'm still a little kid most of the time."

"Your mom just wants to protect you Michael. And before you say anything I know that you can take care of yourself, you've already proven that to all of us. But it doesn't mean that we won't always try to keep you safe whenever we can."

"I get that, but sometimes I feel like you're the only one that's willing to let me live my own life, make my own choices, my own decisions."

"No one understands that more than I do Michael, but you've got to learn to accept the fact that you have a lot of people in your life who love you and would do just about anything to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. Your mom just doesn't want you rush into anything and get hurt."

"It's a promise ring Jason, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. I love Abby, she's one of the only people in this world who actually gets me. I don't have to pretend with her, she accepts me just the way I am. She saved me Jason. And more importantly she made me want to save myself. I never would have been able to get through this past year without her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I know that marriage is a big step and I don't want to mess it up. Which is why I'm willing to wait, to grow up a little but eventually mom's going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not a kid anymore."

"She will...eventually. You just need to give her some time and try to understand that this is all a bit new to her. She just wants what's best for you and soon enough she'll come to accept the changes. You just have to be a little patient."

"Alright, but just so you know I'm about as good with patience as my mom is."

"Don't worry buddy, you know I've always got your back."


	7. Two Turtle Doves

_**Two Turtle Doves **_

"Dante, wait. Before we go in there I just want you to know how much I appreciate you coming here with me tonight."

"Come on, you know you don't have to thank me. I know how hard things have been between you and your parents. You're my best friend, the least I can do is be here for you."

"You still think of me as your best friend?" she asked softly, slightly taken aback by his statement.

Dante let out a small sigh. There were a lot of things that happened this year that he wished he could go back and change but the truth was that Brook was essential to his life, he would never be able to cut her out.

"Do you remember the Christmas we spent at your Nonna's when my Ma's oven stopped working?"

"Oh my God yes. Your Ma came running over with this huge pan of half cooked lasagna al forno."

"And you remember what I gave you that year?"

Of course she remembered. He gave her a turtle dove. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever given her.

Just as she was about to answer, Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a turtle dove identical to the one that was always safely tucked into her purse.

"See, I still have mine. Do you still have yours?"

"I never go anywhere without it," she answered pulling her own out.

"When I gave this to you I told you that as long as we each have our turtle dove then we'd be friends forever."

"Yeah I remember,"she admitted fighting back tears. "I also remember that you shamelessly stole that line from a movie," she couldn't help but add in an effort to lighten the mood a little.

"Does it really matter where the line came from? I meant every word of it. Friends forever."

"Best friends forever," she vowed to him as she hugged him tight.


	8. Holiday Hoopla

_**Holiday Hoopla**_

"All right, all right I'm leaving geez..."Olivia yelled in her typical Brooklyn drawl as Cook unceremoniously shoved her out of the kitchen.

"Ma what are you doing here? And why are you fighting with the help."

"Well hello to you too. I'm here because Lois invited me and I'm only fighting with that woman because she's being completely unreasonable. So I brought a few things with me what's the big deal?"

"What do you mean a few things? Ma, tell me you didn't come here tonight with your own food?"

"Don't you give me that look. Some lasagna and a couple batches of struffoli isn't anything to make a fuss about."

"Ma, you know when you're the guest you don't have to bring food."

"Oh please, I heard the stories about what happens to food here during the holidays. Unless you want to have take out for dinner tonight you're going to thank me for that lasagna."

"Alright, alright let's get back into the living room before that woman comes back out here for round two."

"So you're here with Brook tonight?"

"Please don't start with this Ma, Brook is my best friend, I'm here to support her. End of story."

"Ok I get it. I didn't mean to upset you sweetie I just...I thought it might get a little awkward with Lulu being here."

"Well it probably won't be the most pleasant part of the evening but you know Port Charles is about the size postage stamp so we're bound to run into each other from time to time. In fact we already have. Lulu made her choice. She doesn't feel like she can trust me and I can't keep trying to change who I am for her. It's pretty clear we're just not meant for each other."

"Well that's awfully mature of you."

"Yeah well what can I say? My mom raised me right."

"Darn right she did. And all she wants is for you to be happy."

"Good because I think I've finally figured out how to give you that," he said while glancing at Brook across the room.


	9. Blue Christmas Without You

_**Blue Christmas Without You**_

"Hey there princess." He hadn't seen his daughter in such a long time; he wasn't even sure how to approach her.

"Hi. So I hear congratulations are in order."

"You don't seem too happy about that," he observed as he took in her less than enthusiastic reaction to the news.

"Are you?"

"Brook, I love your mom and it may have taken us a really long time, but I think we finally got things right this time."

"If you're happy then I guess I should be happy too," she said with the slightest hint of hesitation that belied the unfortunate awkwardness that existed between her and her father.

"Sweetie, I know that things between us have been a little tough lately but you have to know that your mom and I love you more than anything. Maybe we haven't gone about things the right way but we only want what's best for you."

"Well it's not like I made things easy for you guys. I just didn't want to disappoint you but I've messed up so bad and made so many bad choices..."

"Honey, look at me," he said gently lifting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "It doesn't matter how many bad choices you make, we are always going to love you."

"I love you too Dad, even though I sometimes have an odd way of showing it," she giggled as the relief of having started to mend things with parents washed over her.

He chuckled right back. "You're a Quartermaine, odd is normal for us. So, um tell me about this Dante. What's going on between you two? He better not be a scoundrel like his father."

"Scoundrel? Watch it there dad you're starting to sound like great-grampa Edward."

"Brook..." he said giving her a warning look. He knew he had missed out on a lot of parenting with his daughter but he wasn't about to let her get hurt by getting involved with Sonny Corinthos' son. From what his mother had told him Dante was a playboy and a liar just like his father. Although, his mother wasn't exactly unbiased given her relationship with Lulu but it didn't hurt to be extra cautious.

"Relax, he's nothing like Sonny. He's my best friend."

"So you guys are just friends?"

"Um yeah..." she answered unconvincingly as she watched Dante playfully arguing with Olivia. For now they were just friends and she was grateful for that but that didn't stop her from wishing that someday they would be more.


	10. Baby It's Cold Outside

_** Baby It's Cold Outside**_

"You're not heading for the hills already are you? The night's still young." He followed her out onto the terrace jacket in hand.

"Thanks," she accepted the jacket with a small smile slightly disappointed that her subtle exit did not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah yeah. I just needed a little air I guess. You know, I knew Dante would be here tonight I just didn't realize how hard it would be. I mean it's not like we haven't run into each other since we broke up but tonight's just different I guess."

"It probably doesn't help that he came with Brook either."

"You know I think it's best that we not discuss Brook. She's part of your family and I really don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Fair enough. So what do you want to talk about?"

He understood why Lulu didn't want to discuss Brook. From what he knew she had been a real sore spot in her relationship with Dante. He wasn't aware of all the details but he was sure that it wasn't good.

"Um why don't we talk about you? How have you been doing out in California?" she asked him glad that he wasn't going to pressure her about her relationship with Dante.

"I'm doing really awesome actually. I love it. It's absolutely incredible," he said unable to keep the goofy grin that always cropped up on his face whenever he thought about his life in California.

"Yeah I can tell, your face just totally lit up. Are you still working as an assistant director?"

"No, actually I just opened my own production company."

"Oh wow that's incredible. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." she said as she embraced the first boy she had ever loved.

"Thanks. It's nothing big but at least it's mine."

"Sounds wonderful," she said wistfully. "You need an assistant?"she asked jokingly.

"Are you serious? You'd move out to LA?"

"Maybe. I mean I could definitely use a change of pace. So, what do you say?" she said as she realized just how appealing the idea was.

"I say welcome aboard I could use all the I can get."

"Really?"

"You bet. Now let's get back inside before they send a search party."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she agreed as they made their way back inside. "Dillon."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came home for Christmas."

"Me too."


	11. Miss You Most At Christmas Time

_**Miss You Most At Christmas Time**_

He made his way towards the study, desperate for a short break from the typical Quartermaine madness. He stopped just outside the door when he heard a voice coming from inside.

"Oh Alan, how I wish you could be here with us tonight. It's a miracle, a real Christmas miracle. My baby's back, Emily is back and I can hardly believe it. And Jason, we almost lost him again but he came back too and believe it or not he's here tonight voluntarily and he actually seems to be enjoying himself. Can you even remember the last time he enjoyed himself in this house? I suspect a lot of that has to do with his sister being here but I'll take it. The only thing that would make this night even better would be having you here with us."

"He is here,"Jason said startling her a little.

"Oh Jason, I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?" she asked slightly embarrassed at being caught talking to her dead husband as if he were right there in the room with her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I didn't realize anyone would be in here. I, uh just needed a little break."

"Things are getting a little crazy out there aren't they?"

"No more than usual I guess." He laughed a little thinking to himself that crazy and Quartermaines seemed to go hand in hand.

"You know it's been such a long time since this house was this full on Christmas. It almost feels like old times..." her voice trailed off slightly knowing that the past was a touchy subject with Jason.

She was so glad to have him here tonight and she wasn't about to risk alienating him by bringing up old memories that he no longer had.

"I guess it has been a while, I mean with everything that's happened..."

"Yes, well that's all in the past now. Emily's here, you're here, everyone is here and we are going to have a wonderful Christmas together."

He just nodded, unsure what he should say. He knew how much this meant to his mother and how much she loved having him here but it was still a little difficult for him to tell her how much she meant to him.

Luckily for him, his mother seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling like only a mother could. So instead of pressuring him to express what she knew was in his heart she simply gave him a hug, allowing him to let his actions say what words couldn't.


	12. Faithful Friends Gather Near To Us

_**Faithful Friends Gather Near To Us**_

She recognized the look in his eyes as he approached her. It was a look she had become accustomed to over the years. It was his _Carly please don't do anything crazy_ look.

"I'm not planning anything so you can relax," she said putting her hands up to proclaim her innocence.

"I didn't say anything," he smiled slightly as he realized just how well she knew him. She was one of the very few people in his life to truly understand him enough to know exactly what he was feeling or thinking without ever needing words.

"You didn't have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes. And you can relax, I'm not going to interfere in Michael's relationship. He just through me for a loop that's all. I just don't want him to rush into anything he's not ready for."

"I understand that and I think he does too."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually really glad to be here tonight. I didn't really know what to say when Monica called to invite us over but then I figured we might as well come. Michael was already planning to stop by and of course I knew you'd be here with Emily so I figured why not."

"Well I'm really glad you're here. I'm not sure if I would have made through the whole night otherwise."

"You are more than welcome."

"The kids really seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yes, well Michael and Morgan love Emily and they're so happy be here with her. And little miss Josslyn is having the time of her life. Have you seen her? She's been dragging poor Alec around all over the house."

"Yeah well she's definitely her mother's daughter," he said suppressing a laugh.

"Oh shut up you know you love me," she playfully hit him on the arm.

He just smiled and put his arm around her and kissed her temple.


End file.
